1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to framing point tools and more specifically it relates to a framing point driver system for efficiently driving various framing points into a picture frame. 
2. Description of the Related Art
Framing point drivers have been in use for years. One type of framing point driver is similar to a staple gun with a reloadable magazine of framing points. Instead of the framing points exiting a lower end of the framing point drive, the framing points exit the lower front so as to retain the glass, picture and backing material securely within the frame molding rabbit.
Another type of framing point driver is another hand-powered unit that utilizes an arm member attached to a shaft wherein a lever structure is mechanically connected to the shaft. The user positions the framing pointer within the arm member and then manipulates the lever structure thereby causing the arm member to be pulled against the inside perimeter of the frame with the framing point fully inserted into the frame.
The main problem with conventional framing point drivers is that they are not capable of handling various sizes and styles of framing points. Another problem with conventional framing point drivers is that they are not efficient for the purposes of inserting a number of framing pointers.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,825 to Albin; U.S. Pat. No. 956,128 to Mimmack; U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,613 to Tebo; U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,467 to Dunn; U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,270 to Dunn; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,170 to Albin.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently driving various framing points into a picture frame. Conventional framing point drivers are not capable of driving more than one style of framing pointer. 
In these respects, the framing point driver system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently driving various framing points into a picture frame. 